Brave New World :1429
by pointlessjourney
Summary: What if the Wormhole drive never existed? What if Earth was defeated? What if Jack had other plans? Delve into the world of alternate histories as Jack and the SGC are thrust into a brave new world.
1. prologue

**Brave New World**

**Prologue**

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**SGC**

Jack entered the control center as fast as he could. He couldn't afford to sit this one out in Washington. This was for all the marbles and everyone knew it.

"What's our status Hank?"

Gen. Landry turned around to greet his friend and superior.

"It's not good Jack. The Super hive and two Wraith cruisers are in orbit around the moon. The Hammond, Ark Royale, and the Potempkin are regrouping but they're the only ones left. We lost 3 Daedalus Class ships in the initial attack."

"Shit."

"Exactly." Landry says.

"Sir, we have a message coming in from Atlantis." Walter says excitedly.

"Put her on. " Landry says.

A picture of Woolsey shows up on the screen.

"Crystal Mountain this is Lost City do you Copy."

"Lost City this is Paladin. We read you five by five. " O'niell says.

"I'm sorry General but, we can't make it in time."

"What happened?"

"Our Star Drive suffered a massive failure when we exited hyperspace. It won't be ready in time to make a difference."

O'niell slumps his shoulders. The entire room visibly deflates with the news.

"Understood Lost City, "Jack says, "Stand by for orders."

Jack tells Walter to cut the signal and wait. He closes his eyes and takes a moment to consider his options. He's still deep in thought when Landry puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Jack, Atlantis is all that we have left. We have to save her." Landry says dejectedly.

Jack opens his eyes and looks at his friend.

"I don't really have a choice here, do I?"

Landry shakes his head.

Jack walks back towards the screen.

"Walter put him back on."

"General."

"Woolsey, as head of home world command I'm issuing you a direct order. Once Atlantis has been repaired, you are to head to Ida. Once there you and your people will rebuild. When you have the available resources, you are to send people to the Ori Galaxy. There you will Contact Tomen and warn him about what has happened to us. Do you understand?"

"Yes General. I do." Woolsey pauses.

"General, it has been an honor."

"The honor's been mine Woolsey."

The screen turns black as Woolsey cuts the transmission.

Jack then turns to Walter.

"Walter, open a channel to all battle cruisers."

"Yes sir."

"This is Paladin to all battle cruisers defending Earth, I hereby order you to leave the system and rendezvous with Atlantis."

The Ark Royale and the Potempkin acknowledge but, the Hammond is requesting visual confirmation sir." Walter says.

"Put her on Walter."

"Jack what the hell are you thinking? I'm not going anywhere."

"Sam, you have your orders."

"Why?"

"We've lost Sam. It won't be long until they start landing."

"Me and the Hammond will come and get you. We need you out here Jack." Sam says as she eyes Jack.

Everyone in the room is riveted. They've heard the rumors but, seeing and hearing are two different things.

"This isn't your decision Sam. It's mine. Our people need you."

"Jack, don't do this."

"It's already done. Acknowledge my orders captain."

Samantha Carter visibly deflates. She never thought it would end like this.

"I acknowledge sir."

Sam pauses before looking at him again.

"Jack, I lo….."

"I know." Jack says interrupting her.

A lone tear makes its way down her cheek. She turns to her helmsmen.

"Set course for Atlantis."

She looks at Jack one more time.

"Aveo Amicus."

Jack gives her a heartbreaking smile, "Aveo Amicus."

Sam disappears from the screen and silence engulfs the room. The weight of their conversation was hitting everyone at once. Jack O'niell had just said goodbye to the love of his life. The implications were staggering. If the general thought that the war was lost than what did it mean for them.

"I'm sorry Jack but, it had to be done." Landry says.

"I know Hank. I know."

Jack takes a minute to compose himself. After that minute is over, he raises his head and looks around the command center. He looks and sees something he's never seen before at the SGC, despair. He sighs one more time before putting his General mask back on. He needed them to snap out of it. The battle was lost but, the war wasn't .

"Alright people, snap out of it. We're not done yet. Not by a longshot."

"What are you talking about Jack?"

"I still have one ace up my sleeve Hank and by the looks of it," Jack waives his hand around in a flourish, "I think it's time I went all in."

"Well, I think you better get to it. It looks like the Wraith are headed towards DC."

Jack nods at his friend.

"Siler, your with me."

Siler looks at his old CO and nods.

Jack and Siler head to the elevator. As soon as they enter, Jack punches level 32 and waits.

They make their way down the hallway into the empty missle silo.

Jack enters the silo and notices Felger holding a naqauda generator.

"Felger, is it ready."

"Not yet sir, I'm going to need help installing this to the time ship."

"Siler, help Felger install the generator."

"Yes sir." Siler says.

Siler and Felger work silently for ten minutes installing the generator.

Suddenly the loudspeakers in the mountain begin to activate.

"Jack, whatever you're going to do better be soon. Another super hive has just exited hyperspace and it looks like their cruisers are headed this way. "

"Shit." Jack says.

"Felger, talk to me."

Felger and Siler walk out of the jumper.

Felger is the first to speak.

"We're ready sir but, I can't guarantee anything."

Siler looks at Jack and gives him a different summary.

"Sir the Time engine is bypassed like a Christmas tree. It'll be a miracle if it holds out for more than a minute."

Jack nods in understanding.

"Can you set the generator to overload."

"We can but, why would you want to?" Felger says.

"Can you do it."

"Yes." Felger says.

"Okay." Jack says.

"Felger you're with me. Siler go to the medical bay and get Dr. Lam down here. We'll probably need her if we survive this thing."

Siler nods and makes his way out of the lab.

"Let's do this Jay."

"Right behind you sir."

"Jay, we're going to initiate the most insane plan in human history. We're going to use a 10,000 year old time machine powered by a powerful naquada generator that we're setting to overload. I think first names are appropriate for this situation, don't you?"

"Yes… Jack."

Jack nods as settles into the control chair.

Felger takes his laptop and hooks it up to the naquada generator.

Jack closes his eyes and powers up the time engine.

Felger starts the countdown.

"Power is at 70 percent and climbing."

Jack starts his breathing exercises. He can feel the time engine start humming with power. He starts to think of his destination.

"Power is at 90 percent. We're super critical Jack."

Jack nods his head.

"Pittsburg, 1000 AD "Jack says to himself.

"We're at 100%. I'm disabling the safeties and powering down containment Jack. You have 10 seconds from my mark or we'll be toast."

The generator starts humming loudly now. It was now or never.

The loudspeakers start blaring again.

"Wraith have landed their invasion force. They are twenty miles out, everyone prepare to engage."

Felger says "Mark"

Jack wasn't ready. That announcement had his mind turning focusing in other directions.

_Why did Landry have to make that announcement?_ Jack thought to himself.

Pittsburg left his mind completely, now all Jack could think about was Omaha Beach.

Felger starts shouting.

"Now, Now, Now!" Felger says.

Jack hears the desperation in his voice and he knew he had no time left. It was now or never.

Jack activates the time jumper and in an instant everything changes.

* * *

**Now begins the Rewrite. Hopefully, it'll go better than last time. Please read and review. Like all ff writers, I don't get paid in money I get paid in reviews.**


	2. Enter Joan

**Brave New World**

**Chapter 1**

Jack woke up to the smell of smoke.

"uuuhhhh. What the hell happened?" Jack says.

Jack looks around and sees the time engine in pieces.

_"Well there goes plan B."_ Jack says to himself.

Jack looks to his left and sees Felger starting to stir. Apparently, the explosion from the time machine forced Felger's head into the console.

"Did it work?" Felger says.

"Sit back Jay. You have a cut on your forehead."

"I do." Felger says, as he puts his hand to his forehead. He feels the sting of a cut and pulls his hand back. He looks at his hand and sees that it's covered in blood.

He's about to say something when Dr. Lam rushes into the jumper.

"General, Felger are you alright?"

Lam makes her way to Oniell first.

Oniell refuses her attention and forces her to look at Felger first.

"I'm okay doc. Check on Felger first."

Caroline makes her way to Felger and sees that he's bleeding.

"We need to get him back to sick bay so I can stitch him up."

Caroline points to some people and says, "Airman, help me take this man to sick bay."

"Yes ma'am." The airman says.

Caroline then looks at the General and gives him a quick examination.

"You're okay for now General but, we'll do a more thorough examination later. "

O'neill was about to protest when Caroline gave him the hardest stare he's ever seen.

"Are we clear general?" Caroline says.

"Yes ma'am." O'niell says dejectedly.

Suddenly the loudspeakers activate.

"General Oniell report to Control. General O'neill report to control."

"Excuse me Caroline but, I believe they're playing my song."

Caroline nods as Jack makes his way out of the lab.

* * *

**SGC Command Center…..**

Jack walks into the room looking a little worse for wear. The entire room becomes silent. They look at the disheveled General and realize he's the reason their still here.

"What the hell happened Jack?" Landry says.

Jack gives him a shrug and says, "Plan B"

Landry shakes his eyes.

"And what pray tell is Plan B?"

Jack shrugs his shoulders again and says, " Well it involves a time machine and a Naquada Generator. Other than that, I got nothing."

Landry shakes his head in disbelief.

"Jack, only you could get away with an answer like that."

Jack smirks at Landry, "What, it's the truth."

Walter interrupts their conversation.

"General Landry, SG1 is outside ready to launch the UAV."

Landry tells Walter to get them online.

"General, it's Mitchell. Hailey say's the UAV is ready to launch whenever you're ready."

"Mitchell you have a go."

The rocket assisted UAV launches into the sky giving SG1 a view of their surroundings.

"General, are you seeing this."

"Yes Mitchell, we're getting the live feed. Do a flyby of the affected area and look for areas of interest."

"Roger that."

Everyone's eyes focus on the screen. Everything around the mountain looked normal at first but as soon as the UAV zooms out the room becomes silent. The image on the screen shows a circle of green surrounded by a sea of white with the mountain at its center. Jack looks at the screen in surprise. He didn't think the time engine could affect such a huge area. Apparently, he was wrong.

Jack goes to the mic and says, "Mitchell pan east of the mountain."

"Yes sir."

Jack looks at the screen and lets out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God."

"What is it Jack?"

"We got a fair amount of Fort Carson with us. I wish we had all of Ft. Carson with us but, beggars can't be choosers."

Hank nods.

O'neill goes to the mic again.

"Mitchell, I need you and SG1 to go to Fort Carson. I need to speak to whoever's in charge over there. I need you to get over there stat."

"Roger that."

Jack turns to Hank.

"Hank, we'll debrief in 4 hours. Get as much info as you can before then. "

Hank nods.

Jack looks around and sees Reynolds standing at the door.

"Reynolds, I need you to secure all the food and ammunition between us and Fort Carson. You have four hours. "

"Yes sir." Reynolds says before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

**Rouen….**

"Joan, we have him. He's trapped in the city and we have him surrounded."

"Don't celebrate now Phillipe. He's not hanging yet."

"You're too modest Joan. We have him. There is no way that bastard is getting out of there. Your plan was absolute genius Joan."

"Thank you but, it will be all for naught if your spies can't open the gates for us."

"Don't worry Joan. The Assasins Guild is will get the job done. If they say they'll open the gates at midnight than the gates will be open at midnight."

"Very well then, I'll leave it in your hands."

Suddenly, a scout crashes through the tent.

"Madam General, we've been betrayed."

"What?!"

"It's the Dauphin, He's allowed an army of three thousand men to march from Bordeaux to Normandy untouched. Our scouts have seen them. They are less than four hours away."

"Merde!" Joan says as she hits the table with her fist.

"We must get out of here Joan."

"Damn that Dauphin! He did this on purpose."

"We don't have much time Joan. You can curse him out later."

"Agreed. Tell the men to break camp. We'll march west towards Caen. Michael Tregury will house us until spring."

"Joan, we can't trust that man. His loyalties are too easily bought."

"I know Phillipe but, what choice do we have."

"None, I guess."

"Now hurry. We march in an hour."

* * *

**Orleans…..**

Charles looked out over the Loire and sighed.

"What have I done?" Charles says to himself.

"You've saved your empire Charles." Lady Cersei says as she walks into the room.

Charles turns around and spots his cousin making her way towards him. She was a five years older than him but, you'd never know by looking at her. She was tall, slender, and beautiful. She was the epitome of feminine nobility.

"Have I cousin? Because, my conscience tells me otherwise." Charles pauses.

"She's dangerous Charles. Her ideas about peasant equality will destroy France and it's nobility."

Charles slumps his shoulders.

"I know."

Charles turns to look at the river once more as Cersei sits next to him.

" I just wish there was another way."

"I know cousin. We all wish there was another way. "

"I feel like such a traitor."

Cersei stands up and kneels down in front of him. She looks him in the eyes.

"Don't think like that cousin. You did what had to be done."

Charles just nods his head in agreement.

"It still doesn't change the way I feel."

Cersei looks at him once more before making a decision.

"Maybe, I can take your mind off things for a couple of hours." Cersei says as she starts unbuttoning her dress.

Charles face lights up in.

"Hmmm, a couple hours with you would be heavenly." Charles says as he begins kissing Cersei on the lips. .

"Slow down Charles. We have all night."

Charles smiles again as he gently caresses Cersei's thigh.

"As you wish. My lady. As you wish."

* * *

**Does anyone know a good beta. Because, I'm definitely in need. Also, am I the only one who can hear the game of thrones theme song in the background? Well hope you liked it. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Brave New World**

**Chapter 3**

Jack began to get nervous as he looked around the auditorium. He wasn't much of a public speaker but as the head of what was left of the military, he needed to be seen and he needed to give the civilians some idea what had happened to them.

"Don't worry, Jack. You'll do fine." Daniel assured him. The man always seemed to know when Jack was at a loss, like right now. Jack glanced down at his notes once more. The explanations were thin at best.

"That's easy for you to say, Daniel," O'Neill pointed out to his friend. "You're not the one who has to speak to the angry crowd." He could picture pitchforks and torches coming at him when he tried to tell civilians they'd been transported 600 years into the past by some freak accident. Oh yeah, he could see that one going over well.

"Better you than me, Jack," the younger man pointed out, pushing his glasses up and glancing out at the still empty auditorium. "If I went up there, they'd spot the lie immediately." Jack rolled his eyes at his friend's statement.

"Funny, I don't recall any lying problems when you were with Yu," he pointed out, raising an eyebrow and waiting for a reply.

Daniel laughed and waved off Jack's question. "Yu was so senile he'd believe anything."

"Fair enough," Jack agreed, turning as he noticed Hailey making her way toward them.

Hailey made her way towards them.

"General, they're ready for you." Hailey says.

"Thanks, Hailey. By the way, what's the final count?"

"We have 2000 people in the auditorium, 1500 people outside, and 500 kids in the gym. So, altogether were sitting at roughly 4,000 people."

"That's it. I thought we had more. "Daniel stated.

"So did I." Jack agreed.

"You're on, sir."

"Wish me luck you two." Jack tossed over his shoulder as turned to walk towards the podium.

As he made his way to the podium, Jack took a good look at the crowd. The crowd was a very diverse group with ranges in age from 15-70. The majority of them seemed to be in their 30's. Taking a deep breath Jack steadied himself for the presentation of his life.

"Good afternoon everyone, my name is Major General Jack O'Niell. For any of you who don't know who I am, I'm the one in charge of the Cheyenne Mountain Facility. I'm also the highest ranking person in our military."

Jack wasn't surprised as the crowd in front of him grew loud with whispers and speculation. There were a large number of them that had no idea who he was. Picking up the remote off of the pedestal he stood at and clicking it to begin his presentation, Jack raised his voice to calm the crowd.

"Let's begin shall we."

A picture of Cheyenne Mountain and its surrounding countryside show up on the screen.

"This image was taken roughly 36 hours ago. As you can see, the area of effect is a circle extending roughly four miles from the mountain."

Jack clicked the remote again, another image of the mountain taken from a higher altitude flashed across the screen.

"Here's another image of the mountain. It shows the same area from a higher altitude. If you look to the left, you'll notice the complete lack of mountain ranges outside of what our scientists are now referring to as, " **_The Ring of Fire_****."**"

O'Niell wasn't surprised as the murmurs swept through the crowd once again. Waiting patiently for the crowd to quiet down before he drops bomb on them. Jack spots a woman standing up from the third row. As she is noticed, the crowd starts to quiet down.

Jack had to look at the woman closely before recognition dawned on him. Her name was Terry Goodhue, the principal of Cheyenne Mountain High.

"Mr. O'Neill."

"Mrs. Goodhue."

"Mr. O'Neill I'll get right to the point. One minute I'm enjoying lunch in my office and the next minute I'm in the middle of nowhere freezing to death with no utilities. Can you please explain to me what the hell happened?"

Jack sighed dramatically.

"No ma'am, I can't. Our scientists have some theories but, they're all a little farfetched."

"Theories like what?"

"Some of the Physicists in the mountain think that we've somehow encountered a shard of Dark Matter. They believe that the dark matter somehow transported us to another reality."

The crowd turned loud once again. In typical principal fashion, Mrs. Goodhue turned to the crowd and quieted them down

"Are there other theories?"

"Yes, some of our more shall we say devout people, think this is occurrence is divine in nature." Jack says with some sarcasm.

More murmuring can be heard thru the crowd.

"What do you believe General?"

"Ma'am, I believe that things happen for a reason. I also believe that if we don't stick together now, we'll all be dead in six months."

Everyone in the auditorium is silent. It was a wakeup call that none of them expected.

* * *

**30 miles east of Rouen**

Joan takes a look at her tired and broken army. She raised a hand signaling her banner man to stop.

"Phillipe, the men can't take much more today. Tell them to make camp and gather water. We'll be staying here for the night."

"As you wish my lady. I'll get them started as soon as they can."

Phillipe makes his way to the men to give orders.

Joan looked up at sky and frowned. Seeing the dark clouds overhead and realizes that the coming storm is both their salvation and damnation.

Phillipe's arrival pulled her from her thoughts.

"Joan, the men have started making camp. We should be safe until sunrise. "

"Good, it won't be long until that storm opens up on us. We need to move as soon as we can."

At Phillipe's silence. Joan turned to look at her second in command. She can see something is troubling him.

"What is it Phillipe?"

Phillipe looked at her with some uncertainty before answering.

"Joan, the men and I have been talking" Phillipe paused, " we believe that we should make a stand."

Joan looks at her friend in disbelief.

"Are you mad? John will slaughter us if we make a stand here."

"No Joan," Phillipe paused, " you don't understand."

"Then make me understand because, that plan sounds like madness."

"Joan, we don't plan for all the men to fight."

"What do you mean?"

"The foot soldiers and some of the Calvary will be a rear guard while you and everyone else flees towards Caen."

"What!"

"Listen Joan, everyone here knows that Lancaster will eventually catch up to us. Here we can at least put up a fight."

"I understand that part Phillipe, what I don't understand is why you think the rest of us should run while you stay."

Phillipe sighed in frustration before turning to look at the men.

"Look at them Joan. Three years ago they were poor farmers with no hope. They were slaves tied to the whim of their masters."

"Whats your point Phillipe?"

Phillipe turns to face Joan.

"My point is, you gave these men something that the nobility never gave them. You gave these men hope. You gave them hope for a better tomorrow. Hope, that their sons and daughters will be free. They didn't just put their lives on the line for you. They put their lives on the line for your cause."

Joan is silent and Phillipe decides to go for her weak point.

" These men are willing to die so that France can be free. Will you not do the same?"

Joan is incensed.

"What are you saying Phillipe. I'd gladly die for these men. .."

Phillipe stopped her before she can say another word.

"But are you willing to live for them?"

Joan is left speechless.

"Joan, the cause lives and dies with you. No one else here can inspire the peasantry like you can."

Phillipe paused.

"If you don't go now then all this will be for nothing."

* * *

**A few hours later...**

Terri Goodhue was on her way to meet General Oniell. The general asked to meet her personally after he had dropped the bombshell that they were 600 years in the past.

_600 years. What a bunch of poppycock. Terri thinks_ to herself.

She still had doubts about the man who was now their defacto leader. His story was a little too polished in her opinion. His answers were too quick and they were too clean. Everyone else was too scared to question their circumstances but she wasn't. She knew something was wrong but she decided to give the general the benefit if the doubt. Her grandson Evan had complete faith in the man and Evan wasn't one to throw his loyalties lightly.

The escort opens the door to the generals office yanking her from her thoughts.

"Good evening Mrs. Goodhue. Please take a seat "

"Thank you for having me General. I'm sure not everyone gets a chance to see the inside of your mountain."

"No, very few do."

"Why am I here general?"

"Please, my friends call me Jack." Jack says with a wide grin.

_So that's how it's going to be._ Terri thinks to herself.

Terri gives Jack her own smile honed from years of dealing with the school board.

_Two can play this game_ she thinks to herself.

"Alright, what am I doing here Jack?"

Jack pulls a file from his drawer and lays it down in front of him.

"Mrs. Goodhue, you're here because I and many of my people believe that you're the natural choice to head our government."

" I thought being leader was your job." Terri said sarcastically.

Jack can't help but give her a chuckle.

"Mrs. Goodhue, I won't lie to you, I can handle a crisis very well. If there's a war I'm your man but, if you're going to build a government that will protect everything that we hold dear then I'm out of my league. I know my limitations Mrs. Goodhue and founding father is not in my job description."

Terri could see where this was heading but she wanted to see what the general had in mind.

"What do you mean Jack."

"Well Terri, our scientists have reached consensus and it isn't good. Our scientists think we're stuck here permanently with no chance of getting back."

"I see. How can you be so sure of that General? Your scientists seem to be extremely knowledgeable about things." Terri takes a look around the office.

"Tell me, what exactly do they do here?"

Jack wasn't able to get a word out of his canned spiel before Terri interrupted him.

"And don't give me that Deep Space Radar Telemetry Garbage that my grandson gave me when he was stationed here. I'm too old and tired for any of that malarkey."

Jack silently debated himself before he began speaking again.

" Listen Terri, I want to be honest with you." Jack pauses, " But, for me to be honest I'm going to have to trust you. Can I trust you?"

Terri looks the general in the eye before she starts speaking.

"Listen Jack, I've only ever loved two men in my life. The first was my husband Jason God blesses his soul. The second is my grandson Evan who for some reason or another, thinks that you walk on water."

"Evan tells me you're an honorable man so, I'll take his word for it. But, as far as I see it."

Terry stated as she pointed to Jack.

"You should be earning my trust not the other way around. I've already trusted your air force with the most valuable thing in my life and I haven't seen hide nor hair of him in two years and now you're telling me that I may never see him again. So, in light of these circumstances, Can I trust you General?"

Jack sighed in resignation.

" I guess your right Terry. Trust is a two way street and right now both of us are going in opposite directions."

Terri nodded in agreement.

"Let me repay some of your grandson's faith in me."

Jack opened the folder and pulled out a DVD. He put it into the player beside his desk and leans back. The first video in a series of videos summarizing the stargate program started to play. Watching the expressions principals face, Jack glance back at the video. He'd seen this video too many times, he decided. He'd told Daniel that it was a little dry but Daniel insisted that putting animations would distract from the history. Unfortunately for him the joint chiefs agreed. God he wished he would have been more insistent.

Jack turns to face Joan before the movie starts.

"Well Alice welcome to wonderland. Unfortunately for all of us, it's a one way ticket." Jack says as Daniel's face appears on the video once again.

* * *

**well there goes chapter 3. Sorry it's a little dry but laying the foundations takes a couple chapters. The real discussions on where they are going and the meeting of Joan of arc occucoup will happen soon. until then read and review. Thanks to remerkaba for the quick edit.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Brave New World**

**Chapter 4**

**One day later….**

Terry takes in her surroundings. She loved winter. Every time it snowed it reminded her of sled rides with her father.

_To think less than a week ago, Fort Carson was bathed in sunlight. Now it looks like a god damn scene from Scroodge. _Terry thinks to herself.

"Looks like we're in for a doozy," Terry says out loud.

"Yup, that looks like a big one." A familiar voice says from behind.

The voice startles her and she quickly turns around to see who it is. She recognizes the man as one of Cassandra's uncles.

"Dr. Jackson, what can I do for you?"

Daniel smiles at her.

"Mrs. Goodhue, I came to escort you to our first meeting. It should be starting in five minutes."

She looks aghast. She looks at her watch and realizes how long she'd been sitting in the park.

"Thank you Dr. Jackson. I would've been late if you hadn't reminded me."

Daniel laughs, "Don't worry Mrs. Goodhue. You wouldn't have been late. Trust me."

Terry gives him a puzzled look.

"Jack is always five minutes late in the morning. He thinks it's one of the perks he's earned. He said and I quote "When I was a Colonel I always had to wait on Generals. Now that I'm a General, everyone has to wait on me."

Daniel laughs and Terry joins him.

Terry looks at the man walking next to her. From all outward appearances Daniel Jackson was a normal American male but, to those in the know, Daniel Jackson was far from normal. He was probably the most important person she'd ever met. His accomplishments dwarfed almost every known scholar to have ever existed. To her he stood on par with Darwin, Newton, and Galileo. He figured out the stargate, he found Atlantis, and he even ascended for god sakes. Not many humans could come close to matching this man as far as achievements go yet, two days ago he was the laughing stock of his field."

_How the hell could they let this man wallow in anonymity._

"Dr. Jackson, do you mind if I ask you a question."

"Go right ahead. I'm an open book."

"How are you so normal? How come your ego isn't the size of Mt. Vesuvius."

Daniel laughs, "Well, I wouldn't consider us normal for starters."

Terry gives him a questioning look.

"Look Mrs. Goodhue. You've just been given a lot of information. A lot of life changing information."

Terry nods.

"I'll say. I've seen O'Neill, that man Murray, Samantha Carter, and yourself many times when Cassandra was in school. In all those times, I'd never thought I was in the company of heroes."

"We aren't heroes."

"But you are heroes. In fact, by the way my grandson speaks of you. You and your group are a hero's hero."

Daniel shakes his head.

"We aren't heroes Mrs. Goodhue. Real heroes are buried in the ground, in battlefields far from home. Real heroes never grow old or have children. Two things I'm planning on doing one day."

Terry nods in agreement.

"Those don't sound like the words of an archaeologist to me."

"No, they're not. "

Both of them are silent as they make their way into the building. Daniel opens the door for her and she places a hand on his arm.

"Thank you for all that you've done Dr. Jackson."

Daniel is about to interrupt her when she says, "Before you can interrupt. I think you and your friends are heroes. Whether you say that you are or not, doesn't matter. Facts are facts whether you ignore them or not."

She enters the room before Daniel could respond.

* * *

**Caen….**

Joan and a hundred of her men had finally made it to Caen. They had ridden nonstop through snow covered roads to get here. A little more than half her cavalry decided to give up their horses and increase her chances of escape. It had worked; the snow had started falling shortly after they parted ways with Phillipe. It hadn't stopped since. Only a fool would pursue them through the snow covered countryside and John of Lancaster was no fool. He couldn't afford his army getting sick or frostbitten just to peruse one person so Joan was safe for now.

Joan and her men rode slowly towards the city gates when a voice rang out from the top of Caen's walls.

"Halt! Turn back or be fired upon. You are not welcome here."

Joan rides ahead of her men.

"I wish to speak to his eminence father Michael Tregury."

There is some rustling up in the battlements.

"I am here Joan."

"What is the meaning of this father? You promised me and my men sanctuary should we ever need it."

Fr. Tregury looks down on her from atop the wall.

"I'm sorry child but, I can't offer you sanctuary."

Joan starts to get angry. Phillipe warned her of this man.

"Why? I thought you supported our cause."

"I do child but, I can't in good conscience support you."

Joan raises an eyebrow at this.

"What do you mean father?"

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news Joan but, my hand is set."

Tregury takes a scroll and opens it.

In the loudest voice he can muster.

"I Pope Martin V, hereby declare Joan of Arc guilty of Heresy. All able bodied Christians are ordered to help apprehend her. All Christians will neither offer shelter or food. Failure to follow this decree will result in excommunication from the holy church and eternal damnation of ones soul. Signed his holy father, Pope Martin V."

Joan and her men are shocked. She didn't think the church could be so easily corrupted. Apparently, she was wrong. The Dauphin must have gotten to the pope somehow.

_How long have you been planning this Charles?_ Joan thinks to herself.

"Joan out of respect for what you have done in the past, I will turn a blind eye as you flee. But, know this child, " Tregury pauses, "France and all of Christendom are your enemies now."

Joan spins her horse in a circle trying to calm him.

"So be it father. But know this, God has favored me in many battles, and this one will be no different. We will see where his Grace lies before long."

Joan rides off to her men.

"Where do we go from here my lady?" one of her lieutenant's says.

"We ride north to Cherbourg. We need shelter to plan our next move."

"To Cherbourg it is then."

Joan and her men quickly take the north road. Fortunately for them, they would never make it to Cherbourg.

* * *

**Administration Building Fort Carson…**

Jack stares at the room with a hint of nervousness. He knew the importance of this committee With it, lie the hopes and dreams of generations. What they did here would have massive repercussions for the future. Jack takes a moment to himself before beginning.

_Who would have thunk it. Jack O'Neill, founding father._ a Maybourne like voice says into his head.

Jack stands up from the head of his long conference table and begins.

"Welcome everyone. Welcome to the emergency committee of New Colorado. Let's begin with introductions. I'll go first."

"My name is Jack O'Neill and I'm the military leader of New Colorado."

Everyone stands and introduces themselves.

"Terry Goodhue: I specialize in education."

"General Jessup, general of the New Colorado Army."

"Carolyn Lam, Lead Physician of Cheyenne Mountain."

"Daniel Jackson, Head of the History and Ambassadorial dept."

"Mike Jones, owner and operator of Jones energy."

"Jay Felger, head of the new science division."

"Sgt Stein logistics and supply."

"Terrence Mathis, mechanic and auto shop teacher at Cheyenne Mountain High."

Jack stands up again.

"Now that everyone's been introduced. Let's get to the first order of business, power and electricity. Felger."

Felger stands up.

"General and fellow members of the committee, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but, we're going to have to do without electricity for awhile.

"Explain." O'Neill says.

"Well general, Cheyenne mountain wasn't built for indefinite operations. The mountain holds about 500,000 gallons of diesel. At first glance it seems like a lot but, our diesel generators are eating up inventory at an incredible rate. Keeping Fort Carson and this surrounding area supplied with electricity is costing us. "

Jay looks at his notes.

"We can't afford to use up our diesel providing frivolous things like lights or blue ray players."

Col Jessup speaks up.

"You think lights are frivolous."

Jay answers back, "Yes they are. Until you can find another source of power all non-essential facilities will be terminated. Use candles and torches if you have to, but, the grid stays off."

Everyone sobers up to the fact that Jay was right. It was their first real reminder that they were in the 15th century not the 21st.

Mike Jones stands up.

"Actually Dr. Felger I might be able to help you out with that."

"What do you mean?" Felger says.

"I own Jones Energy. We're a small company based out of the springs area but we have locations all over Colorado. We're a natural gas company."

Felgers eyes light up in understanding.

"We were gearing up to start fracking and drilling at the end of the month. Most of the drilling and fracking equipment is still here but, we don't have the personnel to build a rig."

Col. Jessup looks at him and says, "I can get a company of my men to help you out. Personnel won't be an issue."

Mike nods in gratitude.

Daniel puts up a map on the screen, "Here's a map of the French shale basin. It should help you pick out a dig site."

"Thanks Dr. Jackson, this will make things a lot easier."

Terrence looks up at the powerpoint and notices the Wikipedia symbol.

"Excuse me Dr. Jackson but, how do you have this map in your database."

Daniel smirks at him and says, " Well, the how is pretty simple. The military built Cheyenne Mountain as a last resort. The Doomsday preppers in our military set up servers in the mountain to down load the entire internet every month. I guess their paranoia has finally paid off for once don't you think?."

Jack rolls his eyes at the white lie. Daniel hadn't been joking about a server downloading the entire content of the internet every month. The other's assumed he was talking about a huge server farm like the ones they had at google, but little did they know the server farm was actually an Asgard Core they had copied from Daedalus.

"How long until your fracking produces results" Felger says.

"We can start drilling when the snow melts but, it'll take two months before we start getting production."

"Perfect. We can start converting one of the buildings here into a power plant. We'll be ready to start up as soon as we get our first load of methane."

Everyone cheers up at having electricity again.

"Awesome work people, I'm sure with you three working on things we'll have everyday electricity back by summer. Next order of business is food." Jack says.

Sgt. Stein stands up.

"Sir, we've scavenged grocery store and chain outlet in the area. I'm confident that we have enough food to feed everyone two times a day for 6 months. I'm also confident that we can use the three personal craft as a make shift fishing fleet. We can set them up with modern nets and have them fishing the channel come spring time. We'll have a steady supply of fish less than a days walk from the mountain."

Jack sighs in relief. Terry voices his opinions perfectly, "Thank god."

"Thank you Sgt. You and your boys did a hell of a job consolidating our resources."

The Sgt. takes a seat.

"Gen. Jessup, I believe that your next."

Jessup stands up.

"Thank you General."

Jessup looks at the individuals at the table.

"Working with Dr. Jackson, I have compiled a list of enemies that might be a problem in the future."

Daniel hands out sheets of paper containing Jessup's assessments.

"As you can see, the two main problems we have at this time are John of Lancaster and Charles VII. Both have armies ranging from 5 to 15 thousand each. They both have incredible resources and they're both fighting for the same plot of land."

An image of France divided into dukedoms emerges.

"Unfortunately for us, we're sitting on the same plot of land that they are fighting over. We're approximately 5 miles from Omaha beach and 25 miles from Caen. We're not exactly in the most opportune location considering this is the latter half of the hundred years war."

Jessup changes his tone to relay his seriousness.

"If I'm correct one or both of them will make a play for our city within the next year. Our technology and weapons are just too enticing to resist."

"How bad will it be." Jack says.

"At first, it won't be that bad but, as time goes on we'll eventually lose. We just don't have enough men and guns to hold them off. "

"Can anything be done?" Mike says with a worried tone in his voice.

"We can make gunpowder and muzzle loading muskets with the raw materials we have around us but, it still won't be enough. We simply don't have the personnel and the weapons we need to fight back. They have cannon fodder and massive numbers to spare, we don't. Eventually we'll run out of bullets and personnel and when that happens it's game over."

Everyone slumps in their chairs at hearing the news.

"How long can we last?" Jack asks.

"We can hold out for a year maybe two at most. We have enough ammunition to win three major battles after that all bets are off."

"You've given us a lot to think about General." Terri says.

She turns to Jack and asks, "Maybe now would be a good time for a break."

Jack quickly agrees. He had a lot he had to think about.

* * *

**A few hours later…**

Alain and his squad set up overwatch on the road below. SG-16 had the next 24 hour to get familiar with the road leading into Fort Carson.

It had been a long week. He thought to himself.

He could still remember the meeting that had taken place a just couple of days ago.

* * *

**Flashback 2 days ago….**

"At ease, gentleman."

Alain and SG-16 relax.

O'neill sits at his desk and takes a measure of the four man team. They were all stalky and mean looking in his opinion. They had that unshaven and dangerous look about them. A look Jack himself had adopted in his youth

"Gentlemen, I've called you here to ascertain your allegiances."

The men don't bat an eye.

"Why are you asking General? " Alain says.

"Because gentlemen, We are stuck 600 years in the past, on a country many of you swore an oath to protect."

"Mon General, we are legionnaires. We live and die for France."

Jack leans back.

"Captain Svidal, I'm sure you and you're men were aware of the last attack."

Alain Svidal nods.

"We're you aware that we were going to lose."

Alain shakes his head in the negative.

"We're you aware that I had given Atlantis orders to head to Ida and start again."

"No general." Alain says clearly in shock.

"Well than, you can see the quandary I'm in. On the one hand, I have to think about our people's future and the future of our descendants."

Jack waves his hand towards the men.

"On the other hand, I have a bunch of honorable men who have allegiances to a possible enemy."

"What do you mean general?"

"Well capt. Me and the rest of the brass believe that in order to protect our people, we must build a government. A government which we must build here with the mountain and Fort Carson as it's base."

"Which might pose a problem for us because of our location," Alain says.

"Exactly."

Capt. Alain looks at his compatriots and he sees them giving a nod of ascent. A unanimous agreement is reached between each member of the squad.

Jack notices the exchange and the quick agreement. He had seen this before. It was a silent communication built by years of trust working in the field. He had it with SG1 and he was sure all SG teams had it in some form or another.

"Sir, out of all of our members I'm the only one born of France. I and my comrades believe that our allegiance to the safety of this world trumps all others. We will follow wherever you lead."

"Thank you Gentlemen, I promise you, sooner or later, France will join our union.

* * *

**End Flashback…**

Suddenly static is heard on Alain's walkie talkie.

"Captain this is Pierre at position 3. I have tangos coming in 3 clicks east. I count 100 on horse. Please advise."

"Pierre fall back to position 2. I'll radio command and get some Humvees here to greet them."

"Roger that."

Alain tells his radio man to call it in. He takes his binoculars and takes a look. He makes out the coat of arms worn on one of the men's shields.

The coat of arms has two lilies with a sword in the middle. On top of the sword lies a gold crown. It takes Alain a minute to recognize the coat of arms and when he does two words come out of his mouth.

"Mon Dieu!"

* * *

**Well, it was a long chapter that I've been working on all week. I decided to post early because I really had to do my taxes. So, read and review everyone and wish me luck with those ass rapers they call the IRS.**


	5. Chapter 5

Brave New World

**_Latin speech is denoted in italics_**

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**SGC…..**

O'niell looked down at the embarkation room as his men laid the Stargate into its new coffin. Once it was laid Walter supervised the pouring of the gelatinous rubber cement that would keep the ring from dialing. Jack put both hands on Walter's console and took a deep breath. The Stargate wouldn't see the light of day for a very long time. He left standing orders to those in charge after him to keep the gate buried and to open it only as a last resort.

He thought back to all the arguments Daniel made for using it but, in the end he hadn't been swayed. The Tokra, the Goauld, and the Asgard had no inkling that they were here and he wanted to keep it that way. He knew in his gut that he was right. Earth needed time and burying would give her that time.

Jack doesn't take his eyes off the gate as the cover is slowly closed. Everyone in the gate room stays silent. They all thought of the men and women who sacrificed life and limb defending the ring of their ancestors. It was a historic moment for them so none of them said a word.

_Goodbye old friend. May you treat our children better than you've treated us_. Jack thinks to himself.

"Aveo Amicus." Jack says as his hand is pressed against the glass.

* * *

**5 miles east of Fort Carson…..**

Joan and her men were on a short break. The snow covered roads had been difficult to traverse but, at least the snow had stopped falling. As she had dismounted her horse a strange rumbling was heard in the woods. Her men noticed immediately and quickly unsheathed their swords. Suddenly, men started to come out of the woods pointing strange metal sticks at them. They wore strange white fur that made them hard to see in the snow covered woods. Another noise caught her attention as a horseless carriage came storming up the road in speeds no horse could keep up with. Her and her men were frightened. They were surrounded by an unknown enemy who seemed to come out of nowhere.

Gaspard was the first to come out of his stupor. When he saw the horseless carriage he decided to attack. He took off as fast as his horse would carry him. His horse started to pick up speed and the 70 yards that separated him and his prey disappeared like it was nothing. When he was 30 yards away he saw they eyes of his adversary. His adversary held no fear, in fact, he looked slightly disappointed.

Alain saw the armored horse make his way towards him and shook his head.

"Why does there always have to be a hothead." Alain says to himself.

The rest of his forces quickly raise their rifles and aim at the charging man. Alain raises his hand telling them to stand down. He quickly raises his own rifle and squeezes the trigger.

Boom!

Gaspard is 25 yards away when a boom reaches his ears. His horse suddenly jerks and drops to the ground crushing his leg. Gerard is incensed as he sees the body of his horse leaking blood. His horse had been with him through many battles and for his horse to die like this incense him. Add to the fact that his leg was now crushed by said horse only added to his pain. He eyes start tearing up due to the pain, he's so out of it he barely notices his enemies now standing in front of him.

Joan is shocked by the display of power. She quickly tells her men to stand fast. She didn't want any more incidents like the one that just happened. Her men outnumbered these people but, she had a feeling that if they wanted to fight, then her and her men would already be dead. She hears Gaspard's cries of agony and has to wince. She'd never had a horse fall on her before but, she could hazard a guess on how painful it was.

Alain walks up to the crying man and motions for his medic to treat him. It was a tense situation and the pressure was on him. He didn't even want to think what would happen if Joan of Arc died in this situation. He tells his men to back off while he closes the distance between him and the horsemen. He's halfway to their line when he stops and places his rifle on the ground. He raises his hands indicating that he is unarmed. He'd come halfway, the rest was up to her.

Joan sees the strange man close the distance between her and his men. He stops halfway and puts his strange weapon down; he raises his hand indicating he was unarmed. Joan knows that the opposing army is watching and any wrong move on her part would cost lives. She hands her sword to one of her lieutenants and makes her way to meet the man. Her knights beg her to send someone else but, she knew it would be a mistake if she did. It was a delicate situation and some of her knights were not delicate.

She goes before the man who takes off his hood. She takes off her helmet in return. The man starts to speak some bastardized language which she can't understand. She scrunches her face trying to figure out what the man is saying but, he keeps trying.

Alain becomes agitated and throws his hands up in exasperation. He wished Dr. Jackson was here at the moment. It was the single greatest moment of his life and he was ruining it. How was he to know that Joan of Arc didn't speak French!

Alain takes a moment and thinks hard. Joan starts to say something but, Alain puts up his hand stopping her. He realizes that the French language should have changed in the 600 or so years since this time. He decides to go a different route.

"_Do you understand me?"( in Latin)_

_Joan raises an eyebrow and responds, "Yes, I do. Who are you and where did you come from?"_

"_Where were from is difficult to explain. Let's just say we are travellers, placed on this Earth by God's grace."_

_Joan nods her head._

"_Your man who attacked, he is injured. We can treat him and offer you shelter from the storm. What happens after that will be up to our leader."_

"_That is very kind. But, before you offer I must inform you that we are fugitives from the Catholic church. Sheltering us is akin to Blasphemy around these parts."_

_Alain laughs, " I understand, but, if your people ask for shelter my people will give it."_

"_Very well, I joan of Arc on behalf of my men ask you for shelter and provisions."_

"_Of course, I offer your army shelter as long as they keep to our laws and not attack anyone without cause."_

"_You have my word, they will do as you say as long as we are in your territory."_

"_Then you have my word that we will protect you as long as you're here."_

_Alain puts forth his hand and Joan shakes it leaving Joan relieved._

* * *

**2 hours later...**

Joan is escorted into a room where she meets two figures. One of them is a slender man with silver hair. She could tell right away that this was their leader. He had the bearing of a king but, the presence of a general. The other man carried some sort of book. He was the younger of the two and had the mindset of a scholar.

The scholar is the first to speak.

"_Lady Joan, I am Daniel Jackson. To my left is one of our leaders, Jack O'Neill. It is a pleasure to meet you." Daniel says._

_Joan gets on one knee and bows her head. The action surprises Jack and Daniel._

"_Lord O'Neill, it is an honor to meet you. On behalf of me and my men, I ask for Sanctuary."_

_There is a tense moment before Jack picks up the girl by the shoulders bids her to stand. He takes his hand and lifts her head so that she can see his face._

_Daniel is about to translate what Jack is about to say when Jack starts speaking Latin. Daniel is shocked beyond belief. _

"_Lady Joan, there is no need to bow to me or my people. I am the farthest thing from nobility you can get. I am a simple soldier just like you are." Jack says._

_Joan shakes her head at the revelation. To say that these people were noble was an understatement in Joan's mind. They all had an air about them. From simple soldiers to their common folk. They never looked down on her people, quiet the opposite, these people looked everyone in the eye. Only nobles held themselves in such confidence. In fact, all of these people held that confidence. _

"_My lord, I do not understand. How can you not be a noble?" Joan said._

_Jack looks at her with a bit of mirth._

"_My lady, where we come from blood and upbringing isn't the standard with which we judge a person's nobility. It's the person's deeds that we measure."_

_Joan takes his words in and begins to smile._

"_My lord, if what you say is true then you are exactly what France has been looking for."_

* * *

**Yikes, I totally forgot I wrote this before I started getting sidetracked with life. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Brave New World**

**Chapter 6**

**Fort Collins, New Colorado….**

Joan walked around her new home and smiled. She couldn't the grin that made its way onto her beautiful face. The City of Fort Collins had been the answer to all her desperate prayers. Indeed, God had sent her and the people something more than hope for her people. He had sent them what she could only describe as his vassels. They were the kindest and most noble people Joan had ever seen. Their ideals about the way things should be stunned her. In fact, everything about them stunned her.

Wasn't it just yesterday that Daniel Jackson had shown her one of their most important documents? She still remembered the words that Daniel had read to her, **_"We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness." _**

Joan pondered those words all night. They were both simple and profound. If the American's can build a society on such ideals, why couldn't they? The answer hit her like a ton of bricks. Of course, they could. In fact, if she was correct, the American's had already started doing it building their country right here in the middle of France. She thought back to all the injustices her people had gone through, first under the British and then under the French. She realized then and there that the problem was not really the nationality of your oppressors but, their noble sense of entitlement. It didn't matter which royal was in charge, whether they be British or French, the result would always be the same. Noble families would always feast on the bounties provided by the backs starving families. There in the modest rooms set up for her and her men, Joan made up her mind to throw her lot in with the Americans. The American's had saying, equal opportunities not equal results. She rather liked that saying.

She felt the snow caressing her cheek as she walked towards the middle of the town square. She made her way to the grey building housing the Fort Collin's only printing press. It never ceased to amaze her how ingenious these so called Neumericans were. She had seen the machine that they had built from nothing. It was a marvelous piece of engineering in her opinion. It was so simple an idea that she had to wonder how her people never thought about it. Moveable type, ink, paper, and a steel press were all that was needed to print an untold amount of books and newspapers. When she had first seen it she was amazed. Then the printer had shown her how it worked and the amazement soon wore off. It was so easy to fabricate that she had no doubt the design would spread through the known world.

She looked up and saw the new sign one of the local woodsmiths made for the new newspaper. She tried sounding it out in her head before she spoke it out loud. It had taken her awhile to learn their language but, after two months of constant exposure it wasn't that difficult to learn. Add to the fact that it was an offshoot of the language that English used used and you had a ready-made language easy for her men to learn.

"The New Colorado Herald" Joan says to herself.

Joan smiles as she realizes what the name means. Indeed this paper will be the messenger of great things.

Joan walks into the room and sees her friend Gaspard limping his way towards her. When he had his leg crushed by the initial contact with the Americans or Neumericans as they liked to call themselves, he had been depressed and dejected. The doctor had told him that it would take two months or more for him to heal. Without his legs Gaspard had felt like a useless failure depending on others to provide him with sustenance. She spoke of his plight to Mrs. Goodhue and she suggested he take up an apprenticeship with Mr. Grimes and the new Printing press he was setting up. Joan had asked Mr. Grimes on Gaspard's behalf and Gaspard reluctantly agreed.

At first it had been hard for Gaspard to adapt to the new ideas and somewhat new language. But, he soon found himself picking up the language like a sponge. He put 100 percent of his effort into the paper along with Mr. Grimes. In the month that followed Gaspard had grown close to Mr. Grimes and Grimes, a retired reporter, had grown close to him. He found him to be hard working and intelligent. Gaspard was everything Grimes had wanted in an apprentice and more. Grimes had been pushing 70 when the Ring of fire had happened and he had no delusions that he would make it to 80, especially, in a world deprived of modern medicine. He gave himself 5 years at best before he departed this world. With that sort of deadline, Grimes gave Gaspard the harshest lessons in journalism and the written word that anyone in this century could think of.

Gaspard had taken to his lessons like a fish to water. He had seen how powerful the written word was and Grimes was a master at it. He had shown Gaspard the ins and outs of the printing press and what it took to make it a success. He showed Gaspard how powerful words could be. How they could be used to keep the government on its toes and give the people a voice that could not be silenced. He once told Gaspard that governments feared America not for its guns or swords but, it's ideas. After living with the Americans for more than two months, he tended to agree.

"Hello Joan, what brings you to the Herald?" Gaspard says.

"Hello Gaspard. I've come to talk to Mr. Grimes about some business."

Gaspard tells Joan to take a seat. He seats himself across from her.

"Ahh, you want the posters I presume?"

"Yes, He promised to make one hundred of them for us, with the government paying the agreed upon price."

Gaspard nods at her.

"He's off for the next couple days. He's helping Mrs. Goodhue come up with the new education plan. But, he did give me instructions to hand over the posters to you."

Gaspard takes a small poster from a hefty stack to his left and hands it to Joan.

The Poster was simply written but, its words were no less profound.

**The State of New Colorado declares itself free.**

**We the people of New Colorado hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness. We do not believe in Serfdom and Royalty. We believe in government of the people, for the people, and by the people. If you also believe these truths than we welcome you to join us. We are east of beaches of the region formerly called Normandy. We are in the town of Fort Collins in the republic or New Colorado. **

Joan reads it aloud and smiles. Gaspard joins her.

"It's a little um, what do the Americans call it…." Joan says

"I believe the word you're looking for is plagiaristic. It copies words directly from the Declaration of independence." Gaspard says.

Joan laughs, " Daniel said something similar but, Jack just gave him a shrug. He said, why should we mess with perfection."

Gaspard gives a small chuckle.

Gaspard then becomes serious and looks at Joan.

"So, we are really going through with this?"

"Yes. I see no other choice. The Americans have shown us a way that we have never even dreamed of. This has to happen Gaspard. Otherwise, our people slaves forever."

Gaspard raises his hands, " I totally agree with you Joan, I just wanted you to be sure of what you were doing."

Joan looks him in the eye, "I've never been so sure in my life."

Gaspard nods and produces a bottle of wine. He pours them two glasses.

"Do you need me to be a rider? I can ride a horse now with little problem and I probably know more back roads than most of the men."

Joan shakes her head vehemently.

"No Gaspard. You're place is here. Many people can ride but, not many can chronicle. You and Mr. Grimes will be the voice of our revolution. Without you, we are certain to fail."

Gaspard nods in acceptance. Than gives a sarcastic laugh.

"Who would have thought. Little Gaspard, the runt of Baron de Gérando, would be the voice of the new Republic."

Joan laughs as well, "I agree, who would have thought that Joan of Arc, daughter of a measely tax collector would be a leader of New Colorado."

They both laugh and toast themselves.

"To outcasts and nobodies."

"To outcasts and nobodies."

* * *

**12 hours later…..**

Joan looks at 50 of her fastest and most experienced riders. The snow had begun to thaw making most of the roads passable by horseback. She looked on the riders with a stern commanding face.

"I know you have some doubts about yourself but, don't. The people here have seen your skill and determination and we have no doubts about your success. Just remember your training. Go to town halls and bars, anywhere that will give you a chance to speak. Speak of new Colorado to everyone you see and in 30 days, return with as many as you can. We're all counting on you and we all believe in you."

All her men saluted her like the Americans had taught them. They then turned and rode out of town with the hopes and dreams of New Colorado with them.

* * *

**Writers block suks. Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Brave New World**

**Chapter 7**

**Giza Plateau….**

Daniel sighed as he took in the dry desert air. Egypt reminded him so much of Abydos that it hurt him to see it. Abydos was home to him. It was the place where he and his former wife were happiest. He longed for those days once more. Where he and Sha're would make love in the shadow of the pyramid, knowing every day would be an adventure, every hour a revelation, and every minute a treasure. It was the only peace he had ever known and the only solace he'd ever sought. To him it was an oasis of solitude in desert of turmoil. How he'd give anything for those days again.

Suddenly, static noise from the radio alerts Daniel that something is about to happen.

"Daniel, it's Cam. We've uncovered the entrance. I think you'd better get down here."

"Roger that Cam. I'll be there in five minutes."

Daniel puts away his etching and places his hand in the column. He feels the heirpglyphs dance under his fingertips as his hand slides across the column.

Daniel lets out a tired sigh.

"Maybe next time old friend. Maybe next time."

* * *

**5 minutes later...**

Daniel makes his way to the entrance to the tomb. When he gets there he sees sg1 waiting for him. Vala is the first to dress him down.

" Where were you Daniel? Can't you see where seconds away from all this treasure. Honestly, I don't see how a couple of old columns are more interesting than Osiris's loot." Vala says with some annoyance.

Daniel shakes his head, " Vala, how can you be so excited? You've seen one Gouald throne room you've seen them all."

"Pfft, that's not the point. Treasure is treasure and gold is gold. Even you have to agree with that."

"Indeed Vala Mal Doran, gold is indeed gold. And we are in desperate need if it." Tealc says.

"You see, even muscles knows what I'm talking about."

All three were jarred from their conversation when they hear Hailey from inside.

"Come on people, I can't lift all this gold by myself."

The rest of Sg1 make their way into the tomb. They are amazed at all the gold and jewelry that surrounds the room.

"Wow. Osiris and Isis sure knew how to decorate."

Cam whistles in appreciation.

" I agree. Look at all this loot. No wonder they sent out an expedition to scavenge that ship. I bet you they hid a majority of this before they announced their discovery. Egypt would have gone to war if they knew they scavenged this much."

"Indeed"

Hailey comes running up to Dr. Jackson

"Daniel, I think I found the stasis jars. They're over there and they are unbroken."

Daniel nods then heads over to the far side if the room to confirm.

The rest of sg1 follow and soon they surround the two Isis jars.

Cam looks at Tealc, "Tealc would you like to do the honors."

Tealc gives Cam a feral grin.

"Indeed."

Tealc then takes out his Zat and shoots three times. Adding two more false gods to his victims list.

Daniel sees Vala trying in some necklaces and frowns.

"Vala put that down. It's for the treasury."

Vala smiles at Daniel, " come on, jack will never know."

"That's not the point. Every bit counts. If we don't meet our gold and silver quota from these other tombs, he'll give the order to raid tutankhamen's tomb and that's something I will not abide by. I won't rob our children of any more of their heritage than I have to."

Vala smiles, "you hear that Cam. Daniel wants to impregnate me. He wants little Vala's running around."

Daniel blushes as Sg1 and the marines that accompanied them start chuckling."

"Vala!"

* * *

**One Month Later…**

Jack and Joan look over the growing population of Fort Carson.

"Another family came in last night Jack. That brings our numbers up to almost five thousand." Joan says.

Jack nods, "Who are they and where did they come from?"

"They are the Popesco Family from Deauville. It's over 100 kilometers from here?"

Jack looks at Joan, "That's pretty far to go on foot with snow on the ground."

Joan looks at her leader in the eye, "No road is too long when Freedom is involved."

"I agree, but, there is still snow on the ground and many of these families have children."

Joan laughs, "Jack, trust me, they can take it. Many of those people are families of my men. They understand what this means for them…"

Joan pauses and puts her hand on Jacks arm.

"For their children."

Jack sighs.

"I know. I just wish they didn't have it so hard."

Joan stays silent looking out the window.

"He can't have had missed our message. If families are coming from Deauville, he has to know what's happening." Joan says.

Jack sighs, " I know. He'll be coming as soon as he raises his army. "

Jack was about to say more when Caroline Lam bursts through the door.

Caroline looks at Jack and Joan and narrows her eyes.

"We have a problem."

"What is it? " Joan says.

Caroline looks at Joan and addresses her seriously.

"Put it simply your people do not understand the term hygiene. If they don't get educated soon, we'll have an epidemic on our hands!"

Joan and Jack share concerned looks on their faces.

"What happened?"

"We had our first cases of dysentery and tuberculosis this week. If we don't up the hygiene and cleanliness, we could have more."

Jack looks at Joan.

"Joan you and your people have to be the ones to enforce this. We've spent all summer building up water and sewage here. We'll have it up in a week but, it'll be useless if your people don't understand how important it is."

Joan looks at Jack and Caroline.

"I'll take care of it. My men will enforce this one way or another. Either they obey or they get out."

Jack raises an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look Lord O'niell. We sink or swim together and I'm not letting our only chance at freedom drown simply because we can't use the toilet."

"Thank god. You don't know how many headaches you've just saved me." Caroline says.

* * *

**Giza Plateau…..**

Cameron and the rest of SG1 sit inside the TelTac.

"I guess that's it" Cam says.

"Thank God." Daniel responds.

Vala takes a seat beside Tealc admiring her new necklace. It was almost an exact replica of the one Daniel received from Catherine.

"Are we ready to go muscles."

"Indeed."

Cameron takes center seat and says, "Take us out of here Tealc. Set course for Sicily so we can Rendezvous with the Cargo Plane."

"Very well."

Vala leans back in the co pilot seat.

"It sure was nice of Osiris to give us her ride."

Cam laughs.

"Yup it sure was."

Daniel takes one more look out the cockpit. He sees Egypt in all its Glory start speeding away.

"I'm gonna miss the desert."

Vala shakes her head.

"I'm not. Do you know how itchy it is when you get sand down your thong?"

Daniel looks her straight in the eye.

"Vala have you ever heard of the term TMI?"

"Of course I have. I used to watch that show all the time. Frankly, I still can't understand what's so special about Justin Bieber's lovelife."

Daniel pinches the bridge of his nose.

Tealc smiles while Cam openly laughs. Vala sits there wondering why they were all laughing.

Haley is the first to speak up.

"Vala, he was asking about TMI not TMZ."

* * *

**Just another light chapter. I don't plan on going into tech and war until we have a couple more chapters. Plus these chapters are pretty damn short. Work tends to complicate the creative process.**


End file.
